Electrical signals can be used for the transmission and distribution of media signals, such as video and audio. The signals could incorporate, for example, Moving Picture Experts Group streams (i.e. MPEG-1, MPEG-2, MPEG-4 (i.e. H.264)), Windows® Media (VC-1) streams, RealAudio streams, or MPEG Audio Layer-3 (mp3) streams, among others that can be used for the transmission of audio and/or video signals in compressed digital streams. Accordingly, within the context of this disclosure, a signal could comprise one or more of an audio stream, a video stream, or any other underlying media signals used to convey information (text, graphics, animation, charts, graphs, etc.).
Such signals may be transmitted over a variety of distribution channels such as computer networks, satellite links, cable television (CATV) lines, radio-frequency signals, and digital subscriber lines (DSL), among others. As a consequence, the signals can be exposed to thermal conditions which may affect the operating parameters of the distribution channels. For example, a computer server may be housed within a warehouse in which the temperature may vary over 50 degrees C. between the maximum and minimum temperatures in one day. As another example, CATV equipment temperatures may reach 100 degrees C. Specifically, the gain of the transmitters and receivers of the data transmission equipment connected to the computer servers may vary due to the changes in temperature, which may cause the receivers and transmitters to operate outside of their specifications. The gain movement may be compensated by using a bridged T or a bridged Pi resistive network. However, these compensation networks result in a loss in gain margin.
Accordingly, in light of these potential deficiencies, among others, it is desirable to provide a transmitter or receiver that compensates for gain movement over temperature with little loss of gain margin.